Human Noble Houses
The Human Noble Houses wacth over the Kingdom and pledge their sword to the Human King. On this page can you find no information about the Human Houses. House It is not difficult to create a House. House require: *Human only Family. *House Leader or Father. Houses are less powerful than Noble Houses and are often just Vassals or Lords. Noble House King Quark Krona introduced new rules on creation of the Noble Houses. Noble House require: *Human Only Family. *House Leader or Father. New Rules: *At least 3 members. *Ownership of a Town or Castle. Only a Noble House Family member can be voted King of the Human Kingdom. Houses & Noble Houses The following Houses was created in Old Galderon: Houses: *House Thorel *House Xavier Noble Houses: *NobleHouse Krona *Noble House Solius *Noble House Cux *Noble House Xavier *Noble House Arnell *Noble House Peregrine *Noble House Karthar *Noble House Foul The following Houses will most likely be found in New Galderon: Houses: *House Rytlock *House Harlaw Noble Houses: *Noble House Solius *Royal House Krona *Noble House Kahn The Houses Galderon Beta. Royal House Krona - Noble House Solius - Noble House Cux - Noble House Karthar - House Xavier - New Galderon. House Rytlock - Noble House Foul ''Origins of House Foul: In the northern reaches of the Land, even more northward than the land of the Nords, the great migratory predators. More northward than even the Great Ice Plains of the sea, lay the Northron Isles of Khonduras. A cold and pitiful landmass, its center was a grassy tundra, for reasons unknown. Within that tundra was founded the Cult of Akathoth, a group of Nords whom were led astray from the navy during a storm, and shipwrecked here. The Cult of Akathoth was a purely knowledge based cult. How they achieved their learning was not only the simplistic turning of the page, although that did occur, they achieved their learning in battle, pillaging and raiding the First Men of Khonduras. After years of slaughtering and pillaging, they soon conquered the entire nation of Hroovitnir, as they called it. Within this nation, they began constructing their first great keeps, and leaving the way of the nomad behind. They constructed the Castle of Khonduras, and the Castle of Hroovinburg as their capitol, and created an army of great magnitude. With this army, they quickly dominated Angrbooe and Laufei in a rapid succession of quick skirmishes and sieges directed at their governmental centres. Only one foe remained, the Nation of Farbauti. The Nation of Farbauti was stronger than all others by a mile. War was waged, and the Farbauti quickly gained the upper hand, wedging a spear of dissent into the mainland of Hroovitnir, conquering castles and dominating enemy opposition. Soon, only the Castle of Khonduras remained undefeated. Foe after foe besieged it, and they all failed. For a year they attempted to conquer Khonduras, and they failed. Soon, Farbauti withdrew, and the Hroovitnans regrew and regrouped. Only a year had passed before they had Farbauti at their knees, due solely to the besieging of Khonduras. In honor, they renamed their lands and all lands they conquered to Khonduras, and relocated their castle to this seemingly impregnable fortress. Soon they redeveloped a navy, and set sail, conquering the nearby Isle of Dresden, and Salha. Yet once again they met a firm foe. A large nation of Orcs, the Dunraz-Gramogs. Simple conflict would not suffice, as the Orcs defeated them easily. After a year of naval raids, the Grand General Abadiah XI implanted treachery within the Dunraz-Gramogs, separating them into the Dunraz, and the Gramogs. The Gramogs fought with fury, revolting against the Dunraz, insisting that they should befriend the Southerners, and they eventually succeeded in their revolution. So it was that the Great Nation of Khonduras was formed, and the land began shaping itself. The Khondurans were great sailors, being of Nordic descent, but they could never find their long lost brothers. In the stead of them, they discovered magical and wonderful places such as Galderon, and Krona, those two being prominent amongst the many. They established colonies on the Archipelago of Salmon, and empires on the Plains of Grief in the Majorie Desert. They attempted to establish a colony in an isolated Kronan Isle, but were met with harsh opposition, and forced to remove their forces. Alternatively, they were successful in creating a colony on Galderon, which they named New Hroovitnir. This colony was located at the very tip of the Guraks, but suffered an unfortunate end due to an avalanche. The Government of Khonduras went from a Republic to a Monarchy late in their years, and soon was born Lord Abadiah XII, heir to the throne. He was everything anyone would want a King to be, smart, handsome, and cunning. He wedded the fair maiden Annabelle in the year 833 K.C.E (Khonduran Common Era), and, after his father’s mysterious death, became king in the year 835 K.C.E. He ruled with dignity and honour, and led his people well. Soon, his wife became pregnant, and gave birth to the one who would be known as Foul, He Who Has No Name. Heir Foul was soon driven out of Khonduras, and sailed South to Galderon. There he encountered a multitude of foes and allies, and soon began construction on a castle, a memorial for Old Khonduras, soon, the castle grew to become a House, and after some time, a Noble House, when Lord Foul became Folkedrab/Mord of the East (Great Lord Foul). 'Laws' -The Mord of House Foul has the final say concerning anything within his borders. His power his only overruled by the King within his lands. -In public, you may only worship either the Old Gods or Akathoth. In private you may worship whomever you wish. -Lesser knights may not serve as a judge in a trial. They will be persecuted to the full extent of the law if they are caught committing their own justice. -Failure to bring honor and valor to the House (Only applies to blood members), you will find yourself going lower and lower in rank, and possibly even disowned. -Trials are to be served in either a town's courthouse, or the Great Hall of Foul's Crag. Failure to do so will result in any ruling to be annulled unless a plea of approval is sent to the Mord of the House and approved. -Criminals deserve fair trial, but if are absent at the time of the trial will then be persecuted with death warrant. -Dueling is allowed if a third party is there to judge, and a lord, greater knight, or town official approves. All towns must be equipped with a stadium for dueling. Stadium must be large enough for melee, jousting, and archery duels. -Guest Rite is followed and enforced. Failure to enact upon it will result in you receiving the same punishment as a murderer, whether you simply stole from your guest, or actually killed them. Guest Rite is revoked if your guest harms you, your household, or your family. -Stealing, murdering, assault, and similar misdemeanors are not permitted. -Self defense is permitted, if the attacker strikes you twice. -Slavery is permitted, but you may only have one slave per household. Slaves are to be treated with care and some respect. -Land-scarring will result in being held in a detention cell for three days, or as trial demands. -All rules of the Human Empire apply as well. ''Open Positions -Warriors and Knights. Knights may become honorary members of the House (Landed Knights). -Workers, such as farmers, hunters, and masons. -Librarians and Scholars -Two advisers for the Mord of the House. -You are permitted to become a squire if you are not already a knight. You will be assigned to an open landed knight, or a landed knight will choose you. -You may become a blood member of the noble house. To do this you must create an entirely new character, or, if you have not mentioned your family or your origins at all In-RP, you may modify your character's backstory. Instead of following the app provided here, use the IC section of the Server Application. You may be any blood relative, from sister to brother to cousin to even son or daughter (If you are a son or daughter, you must have parents in the house! You must also be human!) -In the near to distant future, there will be a chart here showing you what areas need what workers. ''Military Positions ''Milits: Lowest ranking soldier, equivalent of a private. Soldat: Proven in official combat at least once. Korporal: Has been in five official combats. 'Commanding ranks:' lojnant: Lowest ranking officer, leads a unit of two troops. Used mainly in skirmishes and raids. kaptajn: Advisory troop to any officer. Special rank that is a flexible officer able to be directed in either skirmishes or battles. storre: Leads five troops. oberst: Commands ten units. generalt: Commands from afar, only four allowed. Directs where attacks should go and such. banner: Advisory unit, similar to the kaptajn, only for ships. kommandor: Directs two ships. somanda: Similar to the general, only with ships. kommandant: Director of the entire army, reserved for the house head. 'Specialist ranks ' (This classes only apply to those who uses their weapon): Kavaleri: Uses mounted pig in combat. Must have been in official combat at least five times. bueskytte: Uses bow or other ranged weapon and has been in official combat at least five times (Applies to mages) Svaerdmester: Uses sword and has been in official combat at least five times. Rekrut: Uses boat (As in movecraft boat), has been in no official combats, and generally does chores on the boat. underofficer: Uses boat (As in movecraft boat), and has been in five official combats. Official combat: Any conflict which is directed and instigated by a commanding officer, and is reported to a generalt/somand. Allegiance: The Human King and the preservation of His Empire. Furthermore, we generally are more inclined to ally with provinces and Houses that are of Nordic descent. Allies: Great House Rytlock House Shadowblood Religion: Akathoth and the Old Gods Region/Province South Eastern human lands, hugging the Rift on the Western side. Name for region is to be decided. Capital City: ''Skyttegrav, commonly known as Foul’s Crag. ''Founder: (Storst-Herre) Lord Foul the Despiser Title of the Head of House: Either Folkedrab or Mord, based on the preference of the speaker. Current Head of House: ''Folkedrab/Mord Foul the Despiser ''House Words: ''"With Knowledge, Strength, and Foresight, we shall conquer." ''House Battle Cry: "In conflict we honour our fallen brethren!" House Colors: ''Purple on black. House Flag: Two headed eagle, saying "Aye" with one head, and "Nay" with the other. Symbolized as a cross in minecraft (See bottom for picture) ''Formal Language: Language of Old Khonduras, known only to the highest ranking of family members, although many residents go about saying "hilsner" in greetings... -Members of the Noble House must always respect their elders. Power over others is decided by your prominence, position, and age. A newborn babe will have less power than the Mord by far, but may find themselves to be his right hand man if they are valorous, well known, and have power in the Empire or Province. -All knights must wear the purple on black cross on the front and back of their cuirass, and all militia and warriors must either of a purple or a black tunic that is displayed, unobscured by cloak or jerkin. 'Current family' Head of the House: Folkedrab/Mord Foul the Despiser''-Son of Lord Abadiah Foul(Presumed Deceased) and Lady Annabelle Foul (Presumed Deceased)'' Member: Fenrisulfr Foul (Presumed Deceased)''-Bastard son of Lord Foul the Despiser and Stoella Forgeheart'' Member: Jolf Foul-Son of Lord Foul and an unknown woman. Member: Celthric Foul''-Son of Dane Foul (Deceased) and Carla (Deceased). Nephew of Folkedrab/Mord Foul'' 'Obituary: ' (Only for those that are confirmed to be dead) Dane Foul: Less favored brother of Lord Foul, foot soldier in foreign land of Sarok, husband of Carla and father of Celthric Foul. House Harlaw 'Origins' Born from the Cutlers of Celtacia, The Harlaws are the purest line of Celtaic/Cutler descent. The Cutlers were not always a tribe in their homeland, but rather stemmed from another one. Rodrik Harlaw, a feirce warrior of the Lickults was renowned for his prowess in combat, yet untested. One year the Firees of western Celtacia attacked Lickult lands, and so Rodrik could finally be tested. Fighting men were drawn to follow Rodrik due to his deep blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and high cheekbones and of course, his prowess. Rodrik joined the main Lickult host and was apart of the war councils due to the amount of men he had, close to three hundred. The hosts met, and a great battle ensued. It is said that Rodrik slayed many a Firee trefar that day, a trefar being a man tested in battle and having a warband of his own. And some say that Rodrik had a great white bear which he was mounted upon in battle. At the end of the day, with the ground slick with blood, the Lickults had smashed the enemy host and defended their lands. Rodrik was focused on routing the fleeing host, yet the Lickult tribe chief, told him no. Instead he would from this point on be the keeper and warden of Sewell, a large portion of lands, who's people named themselves the Cutlers. Artor Harlaw was not a kneeler, The Harlaws were possibly the 2nd most powerful family in the Lickults, but they still kneeled to the Lickult leader, and Artor disliked this. Refusing to swear an oath to the Lickults when his father, Rodrik's son, died. The Lickults sent a small host to Sewell, planning on breaking such an insult and restoring peace, after all it was not a large sleight, just a small defiance, Artor may resist, but their host would smash Artor's town and Artor WOULD swear the oath. When the host met Artor, he was not what they expected. Larger than his father and grandfather and with a constant scowl, he was a scary man, and commanding a large army at that, he had struck his banners, and this was no small defiance. These Lickult men rode into the camp, straight to Artor's tent, hoping to seal Guest Right and be able to tell the Lickults of this rebellion. Before they could grab a piece of food or take a seat at his table, Artor had his sword drawn and was posing a challenge of single combat. This Lickult man, part of the family Wyk, quite a prestigious house within the Lickults. And expected his name to save his skin, yet Artor did not fear them. And on a cloudy, grey day the two men met. Both wearing chainmail and leather, they engaged in mortal combat. Within a half hour, the son of Wyk was slain and beheaded, his men to be executed on the morrow. Now the Harlaws had sent a message. The Lickults gathered a host and marched to Sewell to behead the rebelling Lord, and the great armies met just outside of Sewell at the Great River Mudd. The Cutlers had a better position with a high riverbank and a bridge with which to bottleneck the enemy if they were pushed back. The battle begun in the shallow waters on the edge of the huge river and with Artor leading a great charge into the Lickult army's flank, breaking their infantry wide enough for the Cutler ground warriors to get into the breaks and tear the enemy to pieces. It was this battle where Ulf, Artor's son made a name for himself. As the battle was drawing to a close, only the Lickult leader remained, armed with his axe. Unfamed and untested, Ulf ran to face the enemy leader and for hours they fought, Ulf with a longsword and the Lickult with an axe. It all ended with a savage blow, Ulf dodged a wild axe blow before dealing a huge thrust into the chest of his opponent. After this battle, Artor was named 'The Angry Bear' of Harlaw, and Ulf had a new name too, Ulf 'The Kingsbane' Harlaw. From this point onwards skirmishes between the Lickults and Cutlers were common, and the Cutlers were a tribe to be feared, apart from raids, the Cutlers took no more lands for a few hundred years. ''' Galderon' Dorren was an ambitious man, the new made Harlaw King after his father died from an arrow blow through the throat from an unknown commoner. Dorren wanted more, and so he set out for it. Leaving his Uncle as the leader of Sewell. Dorren, his brother Theon, and a mighty host set sail south, to Galderon, rumoured to be a land of many different races and of strange beasts. On a sandy beach they landed, and from that point on Dorren was unstoppable, Lord after Lord fell to him, taking their keeps and holdings. They were all foolish enough to meet him in open battle, seeking glory and one after one they fell to his might. That was until their Duke was the only one left. Duke Drumm of Drumm's Pike played it safe and hid behind his walls, waiting for the Cutler invaders to try and scale the wall and be cast down in the attempt. Yet, once again the enemy underestimated the Cutler. Dorren scaled the walls with all his might and cast down the ancient holders of the northern human lands in single combat, all but one, Lord Drumm's daughter. Lord Drumm had been a strong man and so Dorren would be glad to mix their blood and cement his son's reign and claim on his newly acquired lands. And so, the Cutlers planted a tree and made a stone circle within the castle, fertilising the tree each day until it grew large and strong. At this point, The Harlaws had a place to pray, and the Castle was truly theirs, and so, it was renamed 'Harlaw's Fist'. Dorren 'The Implacable', soon got his wife pregnant and she gave birth to a son, who he named Cregan. Cregan was brought up in both the ways of Human Nobility and of the ways of Cutler, trained at arms by his uncle Theon. When grown, he became fast friends with Rickon Thorel's bastard son, Garlan. Now, Cregan wants to rejoin the human kingdom and relinquish the title of King in the North and serve, the total king of the humans. 'Laws' * All men and women are made equal, a woman is as fit to be a warrior as any man, and will be treat as such. * The leader of Harlaw has final say in what happens within his lands, unless counteracted by the King. * The Old Gods are our Gods. We will not force our religion onto men sworn into our service, but members of the house must follow them. * Slavery is forbidden. is due to the laws of the Old Dukes of the North. * A Landed knight may NOT dispense justice, he must have express permission from his liege Lord. * You should try and bring honour to our house at all times. Any dishonour will be frowned and maybe acted upon. * All men deserve a fair trial before being hunted or punished. If a man does not show up for his trial, he will be branded an outlaw and is to be killed or captured. * If you have a problem with someone that can only be settled with death, you take it to your lord and you will fight until one is dead or yields. * We follow the old laws also: * Guest Right is followed. If a man is welcomed into your house and sits at your table/shares your food, he is under Guest Right, you are to protect him from any harm. * Kin-slaying is cursed. The kin-slayer is cursed by the Old Gods and whoever follows by them, it is a most despicable and foul crime. 'Familial Members' Head of House, son of Dorren: Cregan Harlaw Heir, son of Cregan: Archem Harlaw Renowned warrior, brother of Cregan: Morbrin Harlaw Master-at-arms, close advisor of Cregan: Theon 'The Bear' Harlaw 'Free Positions' *Any kind of warrior, whether they be Orc, elf, human or dwarf. Knights will be made if a human warrior is especially talented. *A wise man/woman (preferably mage). A wise person is needed to help the reigning Harlaw, make descisions and to write letters. They will be given good lodgings and anythign they need. *Knights/squires. If a human swordsman wishes to be knighted, they will begin as a squire to a members of the house and when deemed worthy will become a knight. A prestigious posisition. *A Harlaw.(must be human) We accept people to become a member of this noble house, either make a new character, or incorporate your Harlaw heritage into your story. Bear in mind, this is a house rich in honour and morals, try to only bring the house honour, but you will be taken care of through hard times and good. 'Other details' *The house words are: 'With Heart and Soul.' *Our house colours are blue and white. * ''Battle Cries: *"With Heart and Soul!" *"The law of Harlaw!" *"Cutler Blood!" *"Your steel and soul! Both shall be mine!" A member of the house is to respect those higher in the line of succession and remember always that any dishonour, dishonours the whole family. And so, the leader of the house may be called to answer for your crimes, and deliver justice.